Reaper Ga Kill!
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: It was a battle against Death himself until something went wrong... After he died, Tatsumi returned to the Mortal Land to find Death's assorted weapons to go Up. During his trip, he meets Akame and is shocked to hear how it ended. As the adventure goes on, he feels the need to light a spark with Akame, but knows he has to stay dead eventually... It's love in a land of graves.


**Hey, guys, it's SK49 with my new fic.**

 **Reaper ga Kill is a fake sequel to the anime, different from Kill the Gods, though. Because while in Kill the Gods Akame is trying to revive her friends on her own, Reaper ga Kill is Tatsumi doing his own way…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own AGK.**

Chapter 1: Revival

I am awake. That makes no sense.

I remember that I died. The flaring pain of stopping that beast from falling… and the broken promise.

I got up and realized something was off. I was dead, yet why was I…?

The room I was in was a grey room with tattered grey banners displaying a black scythe. It was huge, about the size of the Imperial Palace. There were no doors or any way out.

I saw somebody enter through the wall, and I instinctively reached for Incursio, which wasn't there. I simply waited.

What came in was a man… I think. He was covered in a black, elaborate cloak with a hood on. He had grey gauntlets and spiked shoulderpads. Hanging on his waist were two sickles.

"Simple rules," he said. "You give me a good fight, you go Up. Lose, go Down. This is your last chance to go Up there."

He threw a sword at me. I didn't have enough time to take in its appearance and caught it.

"Wait, who are you?" I demanded.

He told me, "I am Malthael. I am Death."

He disappeared, then he was in my face. I blocked the attack with sickles he was about to set on me, and he disappeared again, only to appear on my left. I parried again, and he backed away.

"Boring," he told me. "That's all? Just blocking?"

He spread beautiful but horrible black wings from his back.

"Let's try again."

He zoomed at me, and I blocked the first attack and sent a thrust to his chest. He blocked it with a sickle and came at me with the other, going for my head. I blocked it with my free arm, and my left hand fell off.

"Interesting," Malthael said.

He aimed his sickles both for my head from above. I blocked it and held them there. I kicked him, a direct shot to the stomach. He fell back and did the same move.

As he pressed harder, I felt something off. Like everything was shaking…

The room was indeed shaking. Malthael stopped, and I did the same, gripping my stump which strangely didn't hurt.

"Hold here," Malthael told me.

He went through the wall again, and disappeared for some time. He came back, sickles back on his waist and shaking with anger.

"My collection is gone," he snarled.

"Erm… what?" I grunted.

Malthael gestured to my sword. I took a good look at it.

It was a longsword that fit my balance perfectly. It had a long, sharp blade shaped like a triangle colored pure black. Its guard was shaped like a glaring, horned, dark grey skull with ruby eyes. The grip was black leather with a pommel shaped like the skull's bottom jaw.

"My collection of weapons," he explained. "I held on to them for years, each for a different reaping or combat. They're part of the reason I'm so powerful."

He groaned.

"They went to the mortal world," he continued. "And now stupid mortals can take them as they wish."

I gulped, unsure what to say. After a bit, I worked up a nerve.

"Why?" I asked.

Malthael sighed and said, "I'm not sure. And I don't want to fetch them, either. That will fill up registration for Up or Down."

Then Malthael perked up and looked at me.

"Here's an idea," he told me. "You're destined to go Down for your murders, righteous or not. If you get me my weapons back, I'll change a few things for you to go Up."

"Up is the good afterlife, I'm guessing?" I asked, catching on quickly.

Malthael nodded.

"I'll allow you to take that one sword with you. Its name is Hollow. It will help you."

"Quick question," I said, raising my hand to make sure he was paying attention to me. "How do I find these other weapons?"

Malthael chuckled darkly and said, "That's your problem. Now, because you don't have a body, the process getting a body back may take longer. And I might want to warn you, your body may reflect your… ah, current state. Good luck."

With that, my vision was pure black.

 **REAPERREAPERREAPERREAPERREAPERREAPERREAPERREAPERREAPERREAPERREAPERREAPERREAPERREAPERREAPERREAPER**

How do I describe my body reforming?

It was like feeling cold at first. Then like somebody was putting multiple coats on me, one at a time. Each one made you warmer until you felt warm enough.

Problem was, the coats took a long time to put on.

Hours and hours of getting the cold off me. That was my soul waiting for the bones, meat, flesh, and hair prepare itself to become my body, one at a time.

When it was finished, I crawled out of the ground. Not sure where I was. I just knew a few things: I was cold, naked, and only had a sheath with my sword on my back.

I got up feeling as if I had more joints than before. I stretched, and something in my back did too.

I checked my surroundings. I was… at my old village, I think. It was night out, and it made me shiver crazily. It was the same humbleness as before, but it now had a wooden inn, too. In fact, the place looked a bit tidier than before.

I hoped nobody laughed at me for being naked.

I walked up to the village, and as I did, I noticed the process wasn't complete. I was gaining a black shirt, pants, boots, and cloak. Not sure why, but it did make me feel better.

I noticed there was a man sitting outside of a normal hut. I think his name was Shigeo, from my memory.

Shigeo looked at me and cried out. He dashed into his house and stayed in there.

I went to his door and knocked.

"It's Shigeo, right?" I called. "It's me, Tatsumi."

Shigeo opened the door and asked, "Tatsumi? Save-our-village Tatsumi?"

"Yep."

"Then why do you look like that?"

"Excuse me, what?" I asked.

Shigeo handed me a mirror that he kept near the door. I looked at my reflection.

My skin was as black as the night, and same went for my hair. My eyes were completely black except for my new red pupils. The hand I lost in the fight with Malthael was pure bone. My cloak was a creepy, tattered, black one decorated with skulls. My sword poked out at the point I usually grabbed it, so that was good.

"It's a long story, Shigeo," I told him. "You trust me?"

"You don't look like our old Tatsumi. Not sure why. I shouldn't think it's you, but I do. I can just tell. Erm, yes I trust you."

I nodded.

"It's late. In case you're tired, there's an inn, but you probably saw that. You should stay there."

"Thanks, Shigeo."

"Not sure why you look like that. But that's a story for some other time, right?"

I nodded again and left for the inn.

The inn was a tidy place with mahogany floors and oak walls. There were booths as a restaurant, a bar with stools for those looking for alcohol, and a staircase next to the bar leading to rooms.

A few of the guests hit my mind: a guy wearing thick steel armor, a woman wearing a simple white dress sitting with a guy who I guessed was her date, and somebody at the bar wearing a black cloak, hood up.

I sat next to the hooded person at the bar, and the barman stared at me with brown eyes.

"I'll just have some water and a room," I told him.

He nodded and left. The hooded person flinched next to me.

I waited there awkwardly. This person next to me was nowhere near good company. They just stood there, not even looking at me.

The barman came back with my water. I nodded in thanks and he left.

Now that was off. Why didn't he charge me?

I noticed the person next to me glance at me. There was something off about that too. The other people may have been staring at me because of my strange appearance too, but this cloaked person just was trying to be casual.

I looked back, and they turned away. I caught pale skin before they turned away.

I shrugged and drank my water. Whoever this person was, they made no more reaction to me all night.


End file.
